1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrist support systems for alleviating the symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome of typists or computer operators spending extensive periods of time operating keyboards. In particular, this invention pertains to a wrist support system which allows the user to rest his or her palm and wrist on a deformable and flexible liquid containing or gel pack. Still further, this invention pertains to a wrist support system which includes flexible and deformable members which deform to the contour of a particular user's palm and wrist and further disperses the load applied over a wider area to minimize the stress associated with the force loading of person's appendage. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a wrist support system which includes a support member which is mounted adjacent a keyboard having a liquid containing pack located on an upper surface of the support member for resiliently interfacing with the user's palm and wrist areas when the user is operating the keyboard. Still further, this invention directs itself to a wrist support system where the deformable and resilient portion of the system is adjustable in either the longitudinal or transverse direction when taken with respect to a support member. Further, this invention directs itself to an adjustably displaceable liquid or gel pack which may be displaceably adjusted on a support member in a predetermined direction dependent upon the particular physiology of a user.
2. Prior Art
Deformable liquid or gel containing packs are known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 134,116; 4,378,009; 4,481,556; 4,482,063; 4,482,064; 4,545,554; 4,621,781; 4,753,241; 4,938,207; 4,964,402; 4,972,832; 4,973,176; 5,034,998; 5,050,596; 5,065,758; 5,088,478; 5,129,391; 5,131,614; 5,150,707; 5,159,717; and, 5,173,963.
Prior art systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,391 are directed to thermal packs which include an elongated member having a pocket which contains a gel. Such packs may be secured to the human body through tabs and fasteners to allow securement of the thermal pack around a body portion. However, such prior art systems do not provide for interface with the wrist of a user mounting such on a support member as is necessary to the subject invention concept.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,241, are directed to the of methods of forming and using therapeutic devices which include chambers adapted to be filled with some type of thermally responsive medium. Such therapeutic devices are provided for covering various parts of the human body however, such are not directed to a deformable system for interfacing with a user's palm and wrist area to alleviate carpal tunnel syndrome as is necessary to the subject invention concept.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U S. Pat. No. 4,964,402, there are provided orthopedic devices which include wrist/forearm braces or pad members having gel pads secured internal to the pad member for increasing the support and cushioning effect for the wrist and forearm of the user. However, such do not provide for the combined structure of the subject invention concept wrist support system which includes an adjustably positioned gel or liquid containing pack mounted on a support system for positional location adjacent a keyboard in the environment of the subject invention concept.